


The di Angelos

by Makigaki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Bianca had always wanted a friend. Had always wanted to just pour out love for another like her mother did. Like her father did. Just a two piece story from my account on Wattpad. Actually the first story I ever posted.





	1. Love at Second Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series and I do not have any right to it, nor do I profit from this work.

Bianca di Angelo: May, 1932

Her mother had just had a baby. For months Bianca had been anticipating the arrival of her new sibling. You see, Bianca was a sullen child who wished for true happiness and for a true friend. She hoped these qualities would be possessed by her younger sibling. When Bianca first met her baby brother, _Nico_ , her mother had called him, Bianca didn't feel happy, nor did she see this red blob of a being as her friend. He cried loudly and hurt her ears. He was _not_ what she had hoped for. At first she was bitter. Her mother eventually convinced her to at least try to get to know him. _"Mia figlia_ ," her mother started, " _So che adesso egli non é ció che é sperato, ma as hai almeno trascorrere del tempo con lui, forse troverete quello che state cercando. Promessa di me potrai provare a."_ Bianca promised. Despite sharing a room with him, Bianca had avoided Nico as to not bring about any real ill-will towards the infant. Now, as Bianca crept towards his crib and looked at him, _really looked at him,_ Bianca just about melted with love. That smile, that gummy, _perfect_ smile, radiated content and happiness, and when Nico set his brown, brown eyes, _just like mama's_ , on her, the room seemed to get ten times brighter. _And it was meant for her, for her!_ At just two years old, Bianca knew that truly, she would always love this red blob with black curls and warm brown eyes, and that he would love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like exploring Bianca's character since I low-key hate her, but thinking about her motivations, ambitions, and the fact that she clearly loves Nico, I'm starting to like her characterization more and more. The Italian is:
> 
> My daughter, I know right now he isn't what you hoped for, but perhaps if you at least try to get to know him, you will find what you are looking for. Promise me you'll try.
> 
> I'm so sorry if any of the Italian is wrong, feel free to correct any mistakes you spot.


	2. Father

After that fateful day when Bianca fell in love with her brother, she just _could not_ get enough of him. She did everything with him, played, ate, talked, and even convinced her mother to let him sleep in her bed with her from time to time (she promised to be very careful). This is why, when her mother told Bianca that her father would be visiting for most of the summer, she was beside herself with excitement. Bianca couldn't wait to present her little brother to their father.

...

Hades found himself outside of Maria's home. Their second child had been born about a month ago and he hadn't met his son yet. He knocked, and the door opened to reveal a face more beautiful than even Persephone's. Maria di Angelo, truly a mortal woman to behold throughout the ages. She smiled, warm, loving, and bright. Hades knew Bianca had inherited her mother's smile. His eyes too. Hades wondered what his son, Nico, looked like. "Il mio amore, vieni!" Maria exclaimed in Venetian.

...

Bianca was in the sitting room babbling at Nico while he messed with her hair. "Apá entra qui ora! Ora Nico, ora!" After raving about their father and how cool, nice, amazing, and scary he was, Bianca a heard her mother call for her. "Tuo apá é in attesa sula porta, vieni a vedere!" Grinning, Bianca haphazardly picked up Nico, doing her best to support his neck and not drop him at the same time.

...

Hades knew Bianca to be a somewhat gloomy child, and with him as her father, it was expected, so when she came toddling into the entryway with a blob of curly black hair in her arms and a big grin on her face, he didn't know what to think. Did he miss a very important event? Had she always been this way? Did he not pay her enough attention? Did she still love him? And the thought to break him out of his panicked stupor, _Why is a toddler_ _carrying an infant!?_ Hades freaked, and Maria, _bless her,_ giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had totally forgotten that for a long time Venice was basically its own country and had a very different dialect than standardized Italian. I apologize that the Italian was translated online and isn't the proper dialect, but I don't know Venetian or Italian so my options are limited. Bianca says "Papa comes here now! Now Nico, now!" And she's only two so the grammar is acceptable. Also, I did mean to use 'Apá' because that is what I call my dad (in Spanish, a similar romance language). I thought this would give it a more authentic, homey feel, but if it somehow offends you, just tell me and I'll change it.
> 
> Maria:  
> "My love, come inside!"  
> "Your father is waiting at the door, come see!"  
> Again, I don't the Percy Jackson series.


End file.
